


Five Fucks at Freddy's

by shirpwhy



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Fredgiri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirpwhy/pseuds/shirpwhy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirigiri is in love with an animatronic bear. Enough said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Fucks at Freddy's

Kirigiri woke up that morning. She rushed to the dining hall to meet with her one true love, Freddy Fazbear. They both were locked inside of Hope's Peak Academy along with 14 other students, but they had all died, Kirigiri and Freddy were the only ones left.

"Freddy, our promise not to kill each other, no matter what, you're still keeping it, correct?" Kirigiri said to her bear bae. 

Freddy couldn't answer because he's a fucking animatronic that only knows how to play shit music. 

"I'm glad that you still are keeping our promise." Kirigiri said in response to his silence. 

She walked over and held his hand. It was just felt over metal but she didn't mind. They both ate breakfast and spent the day in the karaoke room.

Kirigiri sang cool songs and Freddy played the music that he has programmed. 90's jams. They both loved the Spice Girls with a passion. After playing music all day they heard an announcement to go to the gym. Kirigiri was upset. Monokuma. That dumb bear. Freddy was the only bear she could ever love.

~uwu~

"What do you want this time." Kirigiri asked as Freddy just stood there.

Monokuma did that upupu laugh and just said that pretty soon the effects will be wearing off. Kirigiri screamed. What effects? Effects on what?

Monokuma just walked off and was never heard from after that. 

Kirigiri went and sat down on the seats and looked at Freddy. She knew that they would never leave the school together. So they would live the rest of their lives in this school. But she was okay with that.

~uwu~

Kirigiri woke up and headed to the gym, Monokuma had to say something important. 

She walked in, saw that Freddy was already there, and asked.

"I haven't eaten breakfast yet, what do you want?" 

"What I want? Isn't it obvious?! I came here to give you true despair!" Monokuma shouted at her. 

Suddenly he pressed a button and Kirigiri felt weird. She passed out.

~uwu~

When she woke up she was laying on a cushion in the gym. She saw Freddy staring at her and screaming. 

"W-WHAT IS THAT?!" She shouted at Monokuma.

"Oh? That was your so-called 'Bear Bae' " Monokuma answered.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE SAYING I WAS IN LOVE WITH AN ANIMATRONIC BEAR!" Kirigiri continued shouting.

"Yup! I said the effects would wear off and they did! You were tripping on some serious shit to believe that this animatronic was your boyfriend. Oh well. Now you don't have to pretend!"

Kirigiri stared at Freddy.   
Freddy stared at Kirigiri.

Now that she didn't care about him anymore Freddy ripped her to shreds. He was a murderous animatronic after all. 

"Congratulations! You have won our little game! Feel free to go out into the world of despair!" Monokuma said opening a door.

Freddy walked outside and ordered a huge pizza. Ate it in one bite. And self destructed. He was an animatronic after all, hot cheese wouldn't be too good on the metal endoskeleton and wiring inside of his yiffy fur suit.

And so that ends the tragic tale of Fredgiri.


End file.
